


A Matter of Taste

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Multi, POV Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Tony should know better.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	A Matter of Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [textbookchoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts).



"You know what the Kid would look nice in?"

Pepper didn't even look up from her tablet. "Yes."

"He would look nice in...wait. That's not how this was supposed to go."

"I already had him fitted, Tony." Still not looking up. She probably couldn't beat him at chess, but she was already--how many steps ahead was she? "There's a closet full of clothes, and I'm sure you can find something in there that you think he would look good in."

The implication was that he'd better, otherwise it was too damn bad, given his track record with presents.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Glassesofjustice, for beta work!


End file.
